A Tired Talk Back Marinette
by TaimmyJ
Summary: In which Marinette tells Chloe to "Step off bitch" and Adrien finds it kinda hot.


In which Marinette tells Chloe to "Step off, bitch." and Adrien finds it kinda hot.

* * *

Chloe Bourgeois daughter of the mayor and Paris's very own princess. The city's royal pain in the ass.

And once again she was being arrogant and annoying, her target of today being, of course, a tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Today Marinette had walked into class seconds before the bell, teacher luckily yet to arrive, Marinette looked dead on her feet. Her eyelids drooped low and her gaze didn't seem fully functional as Chloe strode before her ready to mock the tied bakers daughter. "Wow Marinette, what happened? Go rolling around in a dumpster? No, no don't tell me, you stayed up all night trying make yourself look prettier? Cause if you did it didn't work!" Chloe tried to be witty as Sabrina laughed at her bullying.

No one knew what to do as Marinette never defended herself against Chloe's bullying, Alya was absent from the scene, Nino is petrified of Chloe and Adrien being both girls friends was conflicted as to what he should do as he sat a few metres from the conflict, he was worried his friend might get hurt and become Akumatized.

So when Marinette brought her gaze up to meet Chloe's it was sure to say that the class was shocked at what she had to say.

"Step off, bitch" her voice was monotone as she soon turned, walked up the stairs and made herself comfortable in her seat, taking her supplies out of the bag. The class left gaping as the teacher then walked into the room.

"Sit down Chloe." Madame Bustier spoke in a no-nonsense tone, Chloe squawked and Sabrina babbled but both were shushed and shuffled towards their seats, the teacher like Marinette didn't appear to be in the best of moods and appeared very tired. Class continued without a hitch from there for no other reason then that everyone lacked words to say.

The strangeness of the situation didn't end until bell indicating recess echoed through the halls and the teacher quickly left the room and Alya ran in.

She had a late note in hand and she spoke to the whole class excitedly, "Guys! There was an Akuma late last night, and I filmed it all! And it was _JUST_ Ladybug!"

Adrien's head turned like whiplash when she said Akuma and his eyes were wide, only thought running through his head ' _There was an Akuma attack last night?'_ The whole class began muttering about the fight, Alya saying she only just finished editing the video before falling to sleep on her desk. He checked his phone and sure enough he has a notification from his subscription to the ladyblog from 23 minutes ago.

The class chatted excitedly from then momentarily forgetting the mornings happenings as even Chloe began to brag that her _close friend_ LB had been able to fight an Akuma all on her own. All Marinette did to contribute however was to lay her head on the desk and close her eyes claiming quietly that 'Alya is excited enough for the both of them anyway."

The chatter didn't die down again until the schools warning bell went off indicating 5 minutes until class starts interrupted them. No need to start a new theory when you only had five minutes left to talk.

Alya's resonate voice asked "So what did I miss this morning?" As she had been quite clearly absent having overslept from staying up too late. The classmates who heard had either one of two reactions: Look at Chloe, or look at Marinette.

Marinate having been listening, sheepishly let a pink blush spread across her face. "What happened..?" Alya let her question trail off as the class remained quiet. But then Chloe caught onto the conversation and angrily spoke up. "MARINETTE!"

She stood up staunchly and pointed her finger at the girl in question. "How dare you say that to me!"

 _"what did she say?" Alya whispered to Nino, "She said and I quote 'Step off, bitch' to Chloe" replied Nino._

Marinette was about to respond to Chloe when she was interrupted by Alya, "YES GIRL, TELL THAT BITCH OFF!"

"ALYA!" Marinette screamed back face now comparable to Nathaniel's hair in colour. Alya clapped a hand on the shy girls back which knocked her forward, having Alya involved brought normalcy to the situation as the whole class began to thunder with laughter at Chloe.

It was laughter contagious in the way that you could stop laughing until you made eye contact with someone and resume laughing. Murmuring of the words 'step off bitch' ran throughout the classroom as the teacher Madame Mendeleiev sauntered in her ever-present frown once again situated on her face at her arrival. Today was sports day and for those who opt out of special curricular activities such as swimming or rock-climbing as a fun sport alternative provided by the school, got to go home at lunch time.

Very few people chose to miss out on this opportunity but two of those few people were the secret identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir. So when most students got out there lunch Marinette seized this as an opportunity to leave unnoticed.

Unnoticed by all but supermodel Adrien Agreste who left the classroom seconds after her. They reached the courtyard and "Marinette wait!" Adrien called and Marinette paused in her walk allowing him to catch up before resuming her walk out the school. "What you said back before school started today-"

He was cut off by a huff, and when he looked at her face and she wasn't looking at him, he continued. "Usually I wouldn't be impressed at someone saying something like you did." Her eyes became downcast before he continued, "But I'm really glad you stood up for yourself Marinette!"

They had exited the school gates and Adrien was a few steps ahead as he made way to his limo, Gorilla waiting, he turned back final time to Marinette who looked bashful when a little Chat Noir slipped from Adrien's mouth "It was kinda hot."

And he slammed the car door shut before she could se his own blush and stutter out her own reply. She went home a mess because telling someone to 'step off bitch' wasn't exactly hot in her book, but if Adrien liked it, maybe she'd stick up for herself a bit more. Maybe with less curse words though next time.

 ** _BONUS_**

"Hey Chat-" Ladybug had begun her greeting only to be interrupted by a very apologetic kitten, "My lady! I'm so sorry I somehow managed to sleep through an entire Akuma attack, I should of been there to help you!"

She only smiled at him, "It's okay chaton, it all worked out in the end. I was irritated from lack of sleep but it somehow indirectly lead to my crush complimenting me! So I'm completely happy." Chat dimmed at that, "My lady, I'll give you compliments everyday for the rest of my life if you let me! Tell me what he said and I'll give you a million more meaningful compliments."

He ranted on, so instead of getting down to business and patrolling she allowed for a break in concentration as she thought back about Adrien. She decided it wouldn't hurt to share.

"In the morning when I was irritated, my school's bully tried to start a fight with me and instead of walking away and trying to avoid it like I try to do, I might have told her off."

"Bugaboo." Chat scolded playfully but motioning for her to continue. "Well, I don't usually stand up for myself and so when I was leaving school early today, so was my crush, and he said he was happy I stood up for myself and that it was ... kinda hot." She blushed furiously when recalling his words to her, she swooned a little just thinking about it.

Chat Noir didn't have a proper reaction as she regained control over her fantasising, he looked fine enough but he didn't say anything as they began making slow rounds through patrol. She became concerned that she'd upset her partner with her retelling of her and Adrien's interaction or maybe the fact she told someone off and he didn't approve despite his initially understanding response.

"Did I upset you?" She asked her partner who just smiled at her. "Of course not bugaboo," She was relieved at his answer as he seemed sincere and she strode a few steps ahead and stopped on a flat roof top, she and Chat Noir separated by a thin chimney.

"Oh and Marinette."

"Hmm?" She responded. Chat then grabbed onto the chimney before swinging in front of her with a cocky grin across his face. "You telling Chloe to 'step off bitch' was actually _really_ fucking hot."

Confusion flashed across her face before registration of what her kitten had just said registered in her mind. And suddenly she had pair of lips against hers, blinking closed masked eyes turned into beautiful tan skin as she was embraced by Adrien Agreste on a random rooftop of Paris. And she had the only reasonable reaction available, squealing.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" With the biggest smile on her face as she kissed her long time crush back.

 **A/N: I only just realised my ending there was a Ladrien kiss and I'm shocked that I wrote that as the diehard Marichat stan that I am. But I do hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Xx**

 **Also this was 100% inspired by Eminem's wise words of "Remember the magic words 'please' 'thank you' and 'step off bitch'."**

 **Also if you couldn't get it the person akumtized when Chat missed it was the first period teacher.**

 **Also no I do not own Miraculous :P**


End file.
